


haikyuu!! fic requests

by iaeger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically Porn, M/M, bye, straight up nsfw, this entire thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaeger/pseuds/iaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nsfw requests i took from various tumblr users, most of them being on anon. all of these were originally posted to tumblr and each chapter should be read separately from the rest. there's no storyline whatsoever to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kagehina

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [ http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/90469223115/unititled-kageyama-hinata-in-which-theyre-not ]

hinata’s always been sensitive - beyond prone to bruising and scrapes with his porcelain skin - and during the volleyball season, he’s adapted to finding previously unknown marks on his body, clustered around his pointy elbows and scattered down his legs. none of the blemishes, however, compare to what kageyama’s mouth is doing to his neck right now.

“k-kage-” hinata tries, voice breaking off into a gasp as the taller sucks, teeth gently tugging at the soft skin below his jaw. he releases the spot, and hinata shudders, moaning softly as kageyama presses a line of kisses up to meet his lips. “kageyama…” he breathes once they break apart, sits back on his heels.

kageyama’s dark hair is mussed from hinata’s grip, his cheeks flushed and lips red and swollen with effort, and hinata has to look away to stop himself from leaning back in and kissing him again. the taller is the one who moves closer first, fingertips ghosting across the mark, setting off sparks in hinata’s stomach. he swallows beneath his touch, sure kageyama can feel his throat working.

“it’s a little dark,” kageyama says, thumb running over hinata’s jaw. “i didn’t mean to make it that way.”

hinata laughs through his nose. “that’s your form of an apology?” the darker haired shrugs, and hinata pulls his legs into a crisscross, palm resting on the nape of kageyama’s neck. “it’s okay. it felt good. you should do it again.”

“give you more?” bewilderment crosses kageyama’s face for a fleeting moment until he composes himself, cocking a steady eyebrow. “you won’t mind if they don’t fade?”

“i like it,” hinata says simply, pulling kageyama towards him until he moves forward on his own, lips finding hinata’s jawline. “i like when you kiss me, and bite me, and-” he stifles a moan when kageyama’s tongue trails down his neck, lapping at the dip in his collarbone, the wet heat of his tongue searing hinata’s skin. “that. i like that, kageyama.”

“you like that?” kageyama repeats, breath hot, and hinata squirms as he mouths the base of his neck, a shaky exhale leaving his lips. 

he nods, then groans, each suck kageyama gives sending a rush of warmth to his cock, the feeling reaching all the way down to his toes. the taller ignores this as he works on his neck, wetting the skin and sucking, and hinata tries to push his hips forwards, chasing the little friction his sweatpants provide. he needs something rougher.

kageyama pulls away, eyes glazed over when they find hinata’s, and only then does hinata realize that he’s aroused as well. 

“you’re so hard for me,” kageyama murmurs into his ear as he pushes him onto his back, spreading his legs and making quick work of his bottoms, and hinata whimpers, jerking his hips up, fingers digging into kageyama’s shoulders. “just from my mouth.” he pushes hinata’s thin shirt up and runs a hand down his chest, past his hipbone, and stops on his thigh, and the shorter’s voice cracks in a moan.

his eyes are shut but he can hear kageyama unzipping his pants and the familiar sound of fabric against skin, and then he opens his eyes to see kageyama is touching himself, hand wrapped around his cock, precome leaking from the tip. 

“touch me like that,” hinata says, hand finding his own cock, smearing the wetness across his head with his thumb and shivering at the sensation.

instead of obeying hinata, kageyama runs his fingertips down the shorter’s stomach, batting his hand away, then leans down for another kiss. he tugs on hinata’s lower lip, then releases it with a pop, and the heat building in hinata’s stomach is overwhelming. it’s briefly lessened by kageyama’s hand, a more fulfilling warmth, but then he takes the stimulation away, and the sparks start up again, almost painful with how hard they course through his body.

“please, kageyama,” hinata begs, voice wrecked, thrusting his hips up into nothing. “please. i want you to make me come. please.”

the taller’s mouth moves to his pulse point, cock pressed to his inner thigh, and hinata takes in a sharp breath, rolling his hips like he could make kageyama’s dick touch his own. 

“are you close?” kageyama asks against his throat, and hinata barely gets out a yes before he drags his tongue down his neck, thrusting his cock along the dip where hinata’s thigh meets the rest of his body.

he hears himself choke out a gasp and then he’s coming, a match lighting in the base of his stomach so bright that it’s blinding. kageyama is stroking him as he rides out his climax, stroking both of them, and another wave of arousal hits hinata from the feeling, a whimper pouring from his mouth as kageyama’s come covers his stomach.

a tissue wipes up the mess and a gentle kiss is pressed to hinata’s lips, and hinata discovers that his sensitivity is not just limited to injuries.


	2. kuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /// panties. kenma in panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted to [ http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/91326551815/untitled-kuroo-kenma-in-which-kenma-is-a-little ]

for days kenma’s been showing up to practice in these provocative, lacy panties, and kuroo’s had just about enough with how nicely they hug the curve of his ass, how well the creams and whites contrast against his tan skin, and by far - how much more attention he’s getting from the rest of the team. he imagines it’s hard for everyone not to ogle at kenma as he undresses to reveal bottoms like that, but their sudden interest still spikes a bit of jealousy in kuroo.

that’s why he’s relieved to be with kenma this weekend. alone with kenma this weekend, sprawled out on kenma’s bed with one arm propping his head up and the other resting on the blond’s hip. he can see the screen kenma’s focused on, his slim fingers tapping the surface, but he doesn’t know the actual point of the game. he’s focused on other things, mostly concerning what’s beneath kenma’s shorts.

he runs his hand along kenma’s thigh, feeling the fabric. they’re those baggy, mesh type of shorts. nike brand. kenma doesn’t budge, even when his hand pushes the shorts up, fingertips grazing his soft skin.

“i’m wearing them,” kenma says passively, not faltering in the game, and kuroo’s hand stops in place. he feels a little breathless, pressed right up against kenma, and it’s unbelievable to him that he’s only one layer of clothing away from seeing what kenma looks like up close, dressed in that delicate lace.

“what color?” he asks, hand hovering, and kenma shrugs, sliding a leg between kuroo’s. he takes the movement as an invitation and runs his hand farther up his shorts, palm resting on his inner thigh and squeezing. he feels kenma shudder at that, and smirks, pressing his lips to the back of his neck. 

more kisses are scattered along his shoulders as kuroo’s thumb finds the smooth fabric, rubbing slow circles around the soft bulge in the panties. 

“the rest of the team hasn’t seen these ones,” kenma murmurs, and kuroo looks up to see the game is paused, phone in one hand and the other fist clenched tightly. “only you.”

kuroo hums in satisfaction, sucking the nape of kenma’s neck and basking in the whimper that escapes his lips. “only me?” he palms kenma through the lace, feeling his cock twitch against his hand with every suck he gives, and groans a little at the heat coursing through his own body. “well, thanks for giving me the privilege. though...” he bites at kenma’s skin, and the blond’s back arches, leg pressing down on kuroo’s. “... i haven’t seen them yet.”

kenma’s back was hot against his mouth, so when he pulls away, kuroo’s lips feel cool and wet. “i can show you,” he says softly, eyes meeting his own, blond hair mussed from the pillow. his lips are red, like he’d been biting them, and his small chest is rising and falling. “if you... i mean if you want to see...”

“of course,” kuroo says quickly, scooting away to give kenma some room. the shorter’s thumbs disappear beneath his waistband and tug, dark shorts falling to his knees, revealing a pair of light pink panties, white lace trimming the edge. more strips of lacework run up the front, bows adorning the center, just missing the bulge of his half-hard cock, and kuroo swallows thickly.

“do you like them?” kenma asks, tossing the shorts aside, phone forgotten on the bed. “i saved these ones for you. more fancy than the rest, and all.” he says this so innocently, the opposite of how he’s looking at kuroo, and the darker haired pulls him in for a forceful kiss, feeling a familiar strain against his boxers.

“you look great in these,” kuroo says, lips brushing kenma’s, and grins when kenma grins. “the pink suits you.” 

“i’m glad you think so.” kenma swings a leg over kuroo’s, settling on his thighs, legs bent at the knee, when kuroo shifts to lying flat on his back. his hand finds kuroo’s cock, eliciting a moan from the taller as he strokes him through his pants. there’s a pause, and then: “i want you to do me while i’m wearing them, kuroo.”

kuroo takes in a sharp breath, lips stretching into a smirk, not missing a beat. “how bad? i want to hear how bad.”

instead of answering, kenma rolls his hips into kuroo’s, causing the elastic of the panties to be pushed down, the head of his cock visible just above the waistband. precome is leaking from the tip, a small stain visible on the light pink fabric, and kuroo moves his hands to grip his hips, guiding him as they grind harder.

“tell me how bad, kenma,” he repeats, voice rough, and kenma is panting, breath hitting kuroo’s bare chest. he doesn’t really need to hear an extensive answer, just wants to watch the blond fumble for words. it’s just as hot, watching him fall apart like that.

“i just really want to feel you,” kenma gets out, and kuroo tips him over, removing the rest of his clothes and grabbing a bottle from beside the bed. he leans down to kiss him in thanks as he slicks himself up, tongue running down his stomach, a pleased sigh leaving the smaller’s mouth.

kuroo’s hand trails down kenma’s thigh, just like before, but bolder, and spreads his legs, fingers pulling the panties aside. kenma’s nails dig into his shoulders, a shiver running down kuroo’s back at whimper he makes, which turns into a choked out groan when kuroo’s finally inside him.

“so hot,” kuroo says into kenma’s neck, biting on his collarbone and sucking, and the blond’s breath catches in his throat. “you’re so pretty, kenma.” the shorter’s entire body shakes when he pushes forward, and kuroo can feel him so acutely, tight around his length. “you’re always so pretty.”

kenma’s hands are clawing at his back, breathing in short gasps like he’s coming, eyelids fluttered shut. his eyelashes are dark and long, and kuroo kisses his forehead, flicking his wrist in a steady rhythm, hand closed around kenma’s cock.

he always gets like this, when kuroo fucks him, all hazed out and quiet. nothing but panting and moaning and trembling, and kuroo loves it.

“whenever you’d undress in the locker room,” kuroo says, “this is what i’d think of. touching you like this.” kenma’s back arches, cheeks flushed with exertion. “how you’d look underneath the panties, how hard i’d make you.” he pauses to bite at kenma’s lip, tugging it with his teeth. “and you look even better than i imagined, you know.”

kuroo watches kenma’s eyes squeeze shut, his shoulders tense, and then he’s coming, hot and wet in kuroo’s hand. he manages to catch some of the come, sliding out of kenma to bend down and lick the rest from his stomach.

“kuroo-” kenma moans, legs twitching as the taller flips him over, supporting his ass with his palms so he doesn’t have to use his shaky muscles.

“what, baby,” kuroo breathes, lapping at his opening, shivering when kenma jolts from the feeling of his tongue.

“feels so good.” he tugs the underwear to kenma’s knees, moving one hand down to his cock, leaving marks on kenma’s sensitive skin with his teeth. he presses his tongue into kenma until he finishes, a wave of electricity coursing through his body, spurting come up kenma’s back.

the next practice when kenma undresses, he’s still in lacy panties, but now, kuroo has no reason to be jealous.


	3. daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous prompt: daisuga with body worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [ http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/91780444150/untitled-daichi-suga-926-words-rated-m ]

over the course of high school, and the course of their relationship, suga quickly came to learn daichi has no problem voicing his affection. however, he’s still trying to acquire the skill of accepting his compliments with grace - usually coming off as more awkward than effortless.

he’s not as bad as he used to be. daichi’s hands would linger on his waist during practice, fingertips pressing lightly into his hip, electric through the fabric of his shirt. “your form is beautiful, koushi,” he’d say, and suga would feel his cheeks burning, throat suddenly tight, barely stuttering out his thanks.

now, daichi’s still touching his waist, but with his lips, instead. they’re on suga’s bed, the sheets cool on his bare skin, and daichi’s grip on his legs is firm, carrying a familiar, steady warmth.

“you have such pretty skin,” daichi murmurs, and suga gasps at the tongue grazing his hipbone, slick and hot. “so smooth and soft.” he drags his lips across his stomach, stopping as his navel, and suga arches his back, elbows digging into the bed.

the feeling running through his body is pleasing, stirring a heat in his stomach that isn’t urgent, but satisfying enough in its own. his head feels lighter with every kiss daichi presses to his torso, covering every spot he can reach with his mouth, and he doesn’t mind that daichi’s taking his time.

“does it feel good?” he asks as he skims a hand along his thigh, stroking the skin there with the back of his knuckles. the sensation makes suga’s muscles jump, and he swallows, relaxing so his back lies flat against the bed again. 

good is an understatement. his stomach is still tingling from where daichi last touched, his legs burning up beneath his palms. it’s a strange sort of ecstasy - staring into daichi’s dark eyes, soft with adoration, as he traces the lines of his body. he’s barely using any pressure, but suga feels himself responding to the soothing touch as he would any other. 

“really good,” he says eventually, sort of sighs out. “are you sure you don’t want me to...”

“don’t worry about me right now,” daichi says, dismissing his question with another kiss to his waist, pushing his legs farther apart to bring his mouth up to suga’s knee. 

his heart thumps in his chest at being so exposed, taking his breath away even before daichi licks down his thigh and blows, a shiver rushing down his spine. he can feel his cock twitch between his legs, head flushed and wet, and hands feel cold with how fast his pulse is going. 

“your legs are so strong,” daichi continues in a captivated voice, fingers kneading the backs of his thighs, moving in unhurried circles. “your muscles are firm and defined and pretty. i’ve always admired that.” he slips his hands under the curve of his ass, lifting the lower half of his body into the air. “and your skin is perfect here, even.”

suga whimpers as daichi’s tongue flicks across the crease, slowly moving towards his opening and flattening out, the taller moaning along with suga as he grazes his entrance. his breath is hot in such a sensitive place, and suga can’t help but whine with every stroke.

the sounds of sucking and licking are clearly audible in the silence, as well as the groans from deep in daichi’s chest, each noise sending the speed of suga’s heart skyrocketing, making his fists clench tighter around the sheets. he hardly hears daichi murmur so cute over the thumping in his ears, but he catches it, and the words are like a shock to his nerves. he tosses his head back when daichi’s hand slides upwards, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock, lips parting in a silent moan.

“daichi-” he chokes out, writhing when a wave of heat goes straight to his dick, shuddering at the intensity of the arousal. he can’t remember the last time he felt so wrapped up in pleasure like this, the feeling even better than stretching after a long sleep. 

daichi’s wrist is resting on his balls, sliding against them when his hand twists around his cock, and soon, his tongue replaces skin. suga’s voice cracks, toes curling when he laps at his ass, drawing a line all the way up to the tip of his dick.

“you taste so good,” daichi breathes, lips closing around his head, and suga thrusts his hips up, crying out at how smoothly daichi takes him in. he watches his cheeks hollow, bobbing his head to match the rhythm he set, lips red and glistening as they move up and down his cock. his mouth is tight, and suga’s almost embarrassed by how quickly it brings him to the edge.

“you’re- i’m gonna-” suga tries, and his panting must’ve tipped daichi off, because he pulls away, kissing his cock, instead.

“look at you,” he says, thumb rubbing the underside, stimulating all the nerves beneath his skin. “you’re so hard. you’re dripping wet...” he presses his lips to his arousal, tongue darting out against the tip. “you’re so beautiful, koushi. you’re gorgeous, just like this...”

suga bites his lip, and then sparks are going off in his stomach, hips jerking up with every pulse of come spurting from his cock. his cheeks feel heated beyond belief, muscles warm and quivering from the climax. 

he’s relieved, but not just sexually, because now he knows exactly how to show his appreciation to daichi for all the praise he gives. by returning the favor.


	4. kuroken (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a continuation from the last, just another kuroken prompt: kenma riding kuroo hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (kenma doesn't ride kuroo /that/ hard... my bad...)
> 
> originally posted at [ http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/92901580745/untitled-kuroo-kenma-1-284-words-rated-m ]

kenma prefers kuroo’s house, kuroo’s room, kuroo’s bed.

his own aren’t bad. the atmosphere is comfortable, and falling asleep after kuroo heads home on the same mattress that was just creaking under their weight is definitely a plus. if they’re careful, that is, and don’t leave a mess. otherwise kenma has to toss his sheets in the wash, and they come out smelling not quite like kuroo anymore.

kuroo’s bed, however. as good as his own is... kuroo’s tops it. he has these incredibly smooth sheets, cool against kenma’s skin where his bare legs rest on them, and lying down feels like sinking because of the memory foam.

kuroo’s head is resting on his pillow - the same pillow he sleeps on... the same pillow that pushes his hair up vertical, gives him that bed head, kenma thinks - and his eyes follow kenma when he crawls onto his lap. his fingertips touch kuroo’s abdomen, the muscle there firm beneath his hands, and he pushes his hips back, sighing contently when kuroo reaches up to toy with his nipples.

“bend forward,” the taller murmurs, and kenma does. a whimper passes through his lips at the hands on the low of his back, pulling him closer, and the tongue on his chest, lapping where his fingers were touching only a moment ago.

he feels so small compared to kuroo, especially when they’re in such a position. his thighs are slim, ribs prominent, shoulders pointy and tiny in width, while kuroo’s strong, his muscles evident and his bone structure broad. kenma kind of likes the size difference. he feels safe beneath kuroo’s touch, like his slightly calloused hands are the only protection he needs.

kenma scoots back when kuroo relaxes his neck, rolling hips and noticing kuroo’s already hard, the bulge beneath the fabric rubbing against kenma’s ass. he moans at the friction, and so does the taller, low in the back of his throat. kenma’s body flushes at the noise, cock twitching, knowing his neck’s warm without having to touch it.

even without feeling bare skin against his own, he gets like this. his breath starts to come in short pants, his pulse races - half of his body breaking out in shivers, the other half burning up. then, as if kuroo read his mind, his hands are on his hips, tugging his briefs off, and both pairs of their underwear are tossed to the side. 

once they’re settled again, kenma slides his hips back, getting into a slow rhythm, the sides of kuroo’s stomach warm on his thighs, his shaft grazing his opening with every movement. it’s the contact kenma yearns for, feeling the taller’s body against his in every possible way.

kuroo’s cock is thick, the tip lightly pressing into his balls, leaving a slick spot where it touched. kenma’s in no place to complain, because he’s leaking just as much onto kuroo’s stomach, precome catching in the dark hair just below his navel. he doesn’t want to complain, anyway. the slickness sparks something urgent in his stomach, something along the lines of that he needs to be fucked by kuroo, and he pauses, heart fluttering in his chest.

“good?” kuroo asks, voice as smooth as ever, and kenma nods.

“feels good,” he replies, sounding distant to his own ears, and a little out of breath. “you know... i...” 

he’s not sure how he should word this, trying to tell kuroo what he wants. he knows kuroo won’t care which phrases he uses, since his language is so damn vibrant. despite that, he’s still looking at him expectedly through his narrow eyes, and that’s enough to make kenma stammer.

except he doesn’t even need to say anything, it turns out, because while he was lost in thought, kuroo had already squeezed some lubricant into his palm and is now stroking his dick where kenma’s ass isn’t pushing on it. 

“be careful,” the blond hears kuroo warn as he positions himself over his cock, easing into his length, feeling his muscles clench and adjust to the width. 

he shudders, pleased yet overwhelmed at how full he feels with kuroo inside of him so deeply, stretching him wide. his legs feel numb when he brings his body up, then down again, kuroo meeting him in the middle by thrusting his hips upwards, the head of his cock pushing into his prostate. kenma whimpers, throwing his head back when kuroo repeats the motion, nails digging into the taller’s ribs.

“kuroo...” he breathes, thighs stuck to kuroo’s sides, tightening as he picks up the pace. “kuroo... don’t go so fast... let me...”

“you want to be in charge?” kenma nods, and kuroo stills, pulling the smaller in for a kiss.

kuroo’s basically incapable of kissing without biting, so when his teeth find kenma’s lip and squeeze, kenma brings his hips down experimentally, feeling kuroo’s cock slide past his entrance. and when kuroo’s tongue drags across the bite, hot and wet, kenma moans, rocking forward so his shaft grazes the warmth of kuroo’s stomach.

they stay like that for a while, and kenma could come like that, panting into kuroo’s hair as his mouth explores his neck, snapping his hips down whenever kuroo sucks. the darker haired quickly picks up on this technique, and latches onto his collarbone, reddening the skin there. kenma imagines the hickey isn’t exactly red, but more purple with how intensely kuroo is tugging at it, licking at the spot whenever he releases the skin. it’s a symbol of how impatient kuroo is to please, no matter what the color.

he’s moving without realizing it, too, kuroo is. kenma’s thighs are burning from the exertion of keeping up with kuroo’s mouth, but kuroo doesn’t seem tired the least. he’s almost so forceful that he knocks kenma forward, but kenma finds the energy in himself to cancel out his movements, steadying himself, acting like a wall that kuroo’s crashing into.

“i want you to ride me,” kuroo says suddenly, and kenma moans softly in response, sitting back on his heels. 

the change in position is relaxing, and kuroo’s hands are even better, gripping his hips, one finding his cock. “this is what i’ve been trying to do all along,” kenma says quietly, his body jolting when kuroo’s thumb catches the crown, a wave of heat making his breath catch in his chest.

“you could’ve said so.” kuroo almost purrs this, flicking his wrist in time with kenma’s rhythm. 

the blond just shakes his head, hair falling in front of his eyes like a curtain, parting as he bounces on kuroo’s lap. he cries out when kuroo’s fingers tighten, and watches the head of his dick slide out of his fist. 

seeing his cock being worked like that, on top of feeling it, makes kenma tremble. a spike of arousal wracks his body at how much he’s leaking, how pink and wet he looks, how damp kuroo’s palm feels. and that last rush of heat is what tips him right off the edge, pressure building in his stomach until he spills on kuroo’s hand.

it all ended so fast, and not much later, kuroo loses it in kenma, groaning through clenched teeth, murmuring praise to the smaller. kenma closes his eyes and lets kuroo slide out, swipe a tissue over his ass in attempt to clean up, and pull the covers up around the both of them. 

he’s enveloped in kuroo... he can feel his arms tight around his waist, breath on his neck, and he finds comfort in thinking that maybe kuroo likes his house more. because as great as it is having a scent lingering on the sheets, being in the moment is so, so much better.


	5. tsukuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous prompts: tsukuroken with dom/sub, waxplay/painplay, bondage (preferably restraints and blindfold), bonus points for fluffy aftercare (unfortunately no fluffy aftercare lol this fic was already 3.5k); kuroken with multiple orgasms/hypersensitivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't filled requests in like six months and i honestly apologize for that... i hit two birds with one stone with this one though?? and i hope if both people remember they requested this, they end up liking it lol.
> 
> also, to the anon who commented about the hina/kage/noya threesome months ago: if you're still up for me to fill that request please shoot me a comment on here or an ask at nsfw--hq.tumblr.com?? i haven't been on ao3 in forever and i didn't mean to ignore your previous comments. 
> 
> this fic can also be found at [http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/107154203735/untitled-kuroo-tsukki-kenma-3-202-words-rated]

kuroo was the one who had to go to the store. it was basically an argument between him and tsukki, because while kenma agreed to go along with their idea - more than agreed, he actually had an unusual bout of excitement when asked to participate - he absolutely refused to buy the supplies for it. 

and kuroo and tsukki understood, of course. no way were either of them going to force kenma into uncharted territory. so they battled it out, if a a one-on-one match is considered a _battle_ , and not even an hour later, tsukki exited the gym victorious. all kuroo had to show for the game was the sweat lining his hairline, and his wrists tinged pink from the ball’s force. no win, but the same satisfied smirk drawing up the side of his mouth at how he got to check tsukki out for an entire game.

and so, there kuroo was, standing in the aisle, basket in hand, studying eight different boxes of candles and eventually choosing these glade wax melts that seemed fitting, though he’d never heard of them before. he figured they were perfect though, because then instead of waiting for candles to burn, he could just stick one of those in the microwave or whatever and get straight up wax. that’s all they needed, really.

they’re sitting in kuroo’s room, tsukki and kenma are, when kuroo gets back. he tosses the bag onto the bed and tsukki immediately grabs it, pulling out the wax, nose scrunching up when he sees the box.

“unscented?” he says, and kuroo watches kenma’s eyes flicker from his phone to tsukki, then back to the screen, an amused smile playing on his lips that makes the taller’s quirk up the same way.

“yeah dude,” kuroo says, laughs out, almost. “you want my roommates to come home to the place smelling like some potpourri shit? i don’t do candles.” he pauses, whisking off his shirt and flashing tsukki a grin. “‘sides, what were you expecting me to buy? lavender fucking bliss?”

“i just thought you were more classy than this,” tsukki shoots back, but a smile is so evident in his voice, and he shoos kuroo away when he tries to lean in for a kiss.

“kenma’ll kiss me,” kuroo says, and bends down to press his lips the blond’s temple instead, then cheek, then jaw. “see, tsukki? you’re terrible.”

tsukki waves his comment away with his hand and pops open the packaging to the wax. “i’ll kiss you enough momentarily.” he turns the little squares over in his hand, looking up to kuroo with his eyes narrowed in the way kuroo recognizes as confused, and not angry, and kuroo tilts his head. “did you... buy a warmer, though?”

the dark haired stops for a minute, shirt in hand, and blinks. “a wax warmer?”

“yes, a wax warmer,” tsukki says in the certain tone where he enunciates his words, blurring the line of teasing and exasperated. “a wax warmer to warm the wax.”

“i just thought the microwave would work.” kuroo laughs through his nose when tsukki pushes himself up from the edge of the bed.

“the microwave?” tsukki repeats, shaking his head and stepping out of the room. “whatever, kuroo. i guess i’ll go heat this up, then. this unscented blasphemy.”

“you should’ve gone if you’re so pissed,” kuroo calls as tsukki flies down the stairs, feet thumping as they hit the steps, then turns to kenma. “i can’t believe you two trusted me to candle buying.”

“tsukki’s overreacting,” kenma murmurs, eyes on the screen. “he wouldn’t have made a better selection. you two are both shit at buying anything.” his phone vibrates, and he tosses it to the side. kuroo watches it bounce when he joins kenma on the bed, sprawling out on his back.

“asshole.” kuroo says, more fond than upset. “i’m not shit.”

“debatable.”

it’s silent for a moment, and kenma arches his back in a stretch, rubbing his eyes. a bit of his stomach peeks out from beneath his sweatshirt when he raises his arms, tan and smooth, a faint line of dark hair disappearing beneath his waistband. kuroo has an urge to reach out and touch his bare skin, but kenma lowers his arms before he can act.

“come here,” kuroo says instead, and kenma obliges, scooting closer and curling up against his side. his body is warm against kuroo’s, the palm of his hand hot through his shirt where it rests.

kenma always has that inexplicable warmth to him, and kuroo’s fucking sick of cat jokes - he has been since month two of his first year - but the only comparison he has to give is a kitten. kenma is a damn kitten, gentle and quiet, warm and soft, nuzzling his head into the side of kuroo’s chest.

he even behaves like one when kuroo tilts his chin up with the way he hums in content. his bottom lip is damp when kuroo drags his thumb across it, and he watches kenma’s eyes flutter shut, then open again, eyelashes glimmering in the light.

“well,” kuroo says, “since tsukki is taking fucking eons...” he pushes kenma onto his back, catching his lip between his teeth, and kenma makes a soft little noise at the force of his mouth. it’s one of those sounds that sparks every nerve in kuroo, like his body is waking up to kenma’s responses.

“kuroo,” kenma says quietly, and kuroo feels himself responding, now. the blond’s tongue is electric with every stroke against his own, and he can’t help but sigh. 

they’d planned this, set the date. picked up the wax and got together at kuroo’s place. and kuroo had held off from doing anything remotely sexual, so every brush of kenma’s lips, every touch of his fingertips grazing his back is intensified, just as he expected. just as he wanted. 

he prides himself with being so in touch with his body until he remembers he needs to attend to kenma, too, who’s whimpering underneath him. hardly a whimper, even, just these needy little chokes of air. kuroo pushes up his shirt and he jolts at the cold, writhing more when he lowers his mouth to his nipple and sucks, rubbing the other lightly, giving it a little pinch.

“kuroo...” kenma says again, voice all breathy, hand fisted in the taller’s hair. “kuroo-”

“feels good?” kuroo pulls away and looks up to the blond, studying his flushed cheeks, distant eyes. the smaller swallows, the sound audible in the silence, and kuroo takes his speechlessness as a good sign, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

a few more bites kuroo leaves on his skin and kenma is already gone - not gone gone, but arching his back, pushing kuroo’s head to his chest like he can’t wait another moment to feel his mouth again. his panting is a familiar beat, shallow to kuroo’s ears. it’s the way he breathes when he’s lost in feeling good, and kuroo figures he’s been holding off the past few days, just like he has.

kenma’s moans even out into a steady rhythm as kuroo works his mouth, only erratic when he uses his teeth. the sounds he elicits are sweet, very unique. it’s strange, but kuroo could recognize the noises in a heartbeat. they’re so kenma... and not many others can make kuroo’s body flush like this, except...

“tsukki?” kenma says suddenly, and kuroo turns to see the blond standing in the doorway, a bowl in hand, steam rising up from the top. 

“join the party,” kuroo murmurs, a sly smile working its way across his face at the way tsukishima stiffly steps into the room, then sets the dish down on his desk.

“you started without me, huh?” he says, voice clipped, and kuroo rolls his eyes.

“oh please. we were just having a little fun before you got back...” kuroo glances down at kenma’s reddened nipples, then back up at tsukki. “but you’re here, now. aren’t you?”

tsukki grumbles something inaudible to kuroo and leans in, using his knee to get himself up on the bed. “whatever,” he says, and kuroo can feel him forming his words against his mouth. “i melted the wax using a double burner. it’s staying hot in that bowl that’s sitting in the water, so...”

“strip, then,” kuroo finishes, grinning at tsukki’s scoff.

tsukki wrestles his clothes off with much less grace than kuroo, who easily slides his pants down his legs, then helps kenma out of his sweatshirt, leaving him in his underwear. 

kenma’s still breathing like he just came up for air, even though moments have passed. kuroo’s cock twitches seeing him all spread out, skin reddened from his mouth, his undefined chest rising and falling. 

“shhh, baby,” kuroo murmurs, pulling him up into a sitting position so tsukki has better access to his arms, which kenma raises above his head accordingly for tsukki to tie together from behind. he’s looking at kuroo through half-lidded eyes, eyelashes long and delicate, and kuroo feels lightheaded, bending down to work a little more at kenma’s neck.

“you taste so good,” he says softly, feeling kenma moan, lips still buzzing from the vibration as he pulls them away. 

tsukki’s mouth is latched to kenma’s nape, he finds, and he sits back for a moment, wiping his mouth and watching the taller’s hands explore kenma’s body. they looks so large compared to kenma’s small frame, but they have the same boniness, joints just as prominent as kenma’s ribs.

“you’re so out of it today, kuroo,” tsukki says, biting down, and kenma yelps. there’s a wet spot where the tip of his cock is touching his underwear, tsukishima’s hands so close to grazing it, but just far enough at the same time. “i’d expect you to be all over kenma... all over _me_.”

“you trying to get at something?” kuroo asks, and tsukki shrugs, dragging his short nails across kenma’s skin. kuroo plays a dangerous game of talking around the point, and tsukki’s almost just as good. it’s irritating. he can’t top him in his best game. “what do you want, kei?”

tsukki’s eyes meet his as he kisses across kenma’s shoulders, the smaller’s body shuddering when his palm presses down onto his bulge. kuroo doesn’t know where to look, can’t decide what’s hotter, and after kenma starts mewling again, he gives in and leans back into him.

“kenma,” he murmurs into his neck, feeling the firm muscles in tsukki’s arm, skating his fingertips down his smooth skin as he works kenma’s cock through the fabric. he lays his hand on top of the other’s, rubbing the wet spot tsukki wasn’t tending to. 

“kuroo, you’re driving him insane,” tsukki says over the noises kenma’s making, and there’s a hitch in his breath where he tries to stop, but he doesn’t do a good job of holding them in. “he’s gonna come.”

“i’m fine,” kenma says, voice higher and breathier than usual. “i- tsukki- i’m fine. kuroo’s doing fine. i want to.”

“you could’ve mentioned that,” tsukki laughs, and it turns into a little bit of a groan when his thumb replaces kuroo’s, moving in quick circles. “god, you’re wet.”

kuroo manages to press a kiss to kenma’s mouth just as he finishes a moment later, hand in his boxers, getting himself off from the shorter’s panting, and fuck, the come leaking from his cock. he’s not just wet now, he’s soaked, and the cloth feels slick instead of damp. kuroo glances over to see tsukki’s flushed cheeks, clearly enjoying this just as much.

“we should tie your arms to something else,” kuroo says offhandedly, an excuse not to marvel at tsukishima’s blush. “aren’t they tired?”

“volleyball,” kenma says, like that explains everything. and it actually kind of does. he lets tsukki and kuroo tie his wrists to the headboard, sighing when he looks down at the state of his underwear. “how am i supposed to get home in these.”

kuroo turns his head to tsukki, then back to kenma. “i mean, you could borrow a pair of mine.”

“that’s erotic,” tsukki says, pushing up his glasses, hand not quite hiding his small smile. “and in what world does kenma fit into your clothes?”

“an ideal one,” kenma says.

kuroo nods and tilts his head to tsukki, grinning. “i second that. i can’t save on pants because of you. skinny little fuck.” he places both of his hands on the blond’s knees, skirting them up his thighs and back, eyebrows raised when tsukki’s cock twitches in his briefs. “jesus. you like that.”

“shut up,” tsukki mutters, and kuroo kneads his muscles more, exhaling in awe at tsukki’s reactions. he pushes him flat onto the bed, spreading his legs and grinding down onto his thigh, then moving his hips to rut against his cock, moaning in time with the taller.

with kenma, kuroo feels like he has to be fragile. like one wrong move and he’ll unintentionally hurt him, leave bruises he wasn’t trying to make. but being on top of tsukki feels different, more powerful. he knows he doesn’t mind being pushed around. he can take it, and there’s no sense of having to hold back.

“you _like_ that,” kuroo repeats against tsukki’s mouth, sucking on his lower lip and biting down. “you like how hard i am, how i feel on you.” he rolls his hips, and tsukki arches his back, hands balled into tight fists.

the noise tsukki makes is all kuroo needs for an agreement, running his tongue along his neck and sucking. through the mattress rocking and tsukki’s harsh breathing, he can hear sheets rustling on the other side of the bed, and he pauses, turning to see kenma, the head of his cock shiny and pink and peeking from the band of his briefs.

kuroo smirks, going back to kiss tsukki before he pulls away and slides off the bed, returning with the bowl of wax and more restraints. “don’t get too excited yet, kozume.”

tsukki’s propped up on his elbows, but obediently raises his arms when kuroo extends his. “i feel like you’re having too much fun with this,” he says as kuroo ties the knot, lowering his arms behind his head. “you’re in charge too often for your own good.”

“what does that even mean?” kuroo secures the blindfold and picks up the wax, eyes fixed on kenma’s lips, parted as he watches them. “you’re just jealous.”

“ _i’m_ jealous? fucking... _please_...” tsukki mutters, a touch of nervousness barely detectable in his voice.

“relax.”

tsukki jolts at the first drop of wax, drying hard and white against his skin. he’s naturally paler than the other two, but the substance still gives off a pleasing contrast. kuroo experimentally flicks some more on his stomach, and he jumps again.

“i said relax, tsukki,” kuroo murmurs, dipping his finger into the bowl, then taking it out and blowing on it, watching the wax dry up close.

“it’s hot,” he says back, and kuroo wishes he could see him roll his eyes. 

“it’s hot?” flustered by the sarcasm, tsukki spits out kuroo’s name, and the darker haired laughs with kenma. “use the word if it’s too much.” kuroo tips the bowl enough for a thin string to fall onto tsukki’s stomach, his back curving at the sensation, toes curling around the sheets. he lets another ribbon of wax fall, and tsukki gasps, letting out a curse that goes straight to kuroo’s cock.

with deft fingers kuroo moves to slowly peel off the strips, revealing reddened skin, warm as he skirts his hand over the lines. his body is thin but toned, muscles prominent but not exaggerated, limbs long and graceful. he always holds himself in a rigid manner, but blindfolded like this, he seems at ease, like if he can’t see himself, there’s nothing to worry about anymore.

“i want some on my back,” tsukki says, and the captain helps him turn over, head dangerously close to kenma’s pert cock, nose brushing his thigh. he sticks his tongue out, lapping as his shoulder blades are dirtied, shuddering at the heat.

kuroo’s fascinated by the scene in front of him: the taller squirming with every drip of wax, mouth drawing towards the bulge in kenma’s briefs like a magnet. his elbows are propping him up, and he’s grinding down into the mattress, each spark of pain causing his hips to halt, then start up again. kuroo licks his lips, a soft breath leaving his throat when tsukki drags his cock against the bed in perfect rhythm, and kuroo _knows_ how hard he must be. fuck, he can almost feel his arousal pressed to his own, and the lack of contact is making him ache as he tips the bowl.

a particularly thick ribbon meets tsukki’s glorious back, and he moans against kenma’s shaft, hips snapping into the sheets. kenma - god, kenma - has his legs spread wide, and kuroo reaches over to yank his underwear down completely. he’s wet again, always so wet, entire body flushed with want. kuroo’s so hard it fucking hurts.

“you want more? huh?” he breathes, flicking a burning hot drop onto tsukki’s neck. “take kenma’s cock.”

the taller’s lips close around the head, cheeks hallowing as he sucks on the smaller, bringing his mouth to the base and pulling off with a pop. kenma’s doing that breathing thing again, mewling softly when tsukki takes him deep, body twitching involuntarily, and kuroo thinks he’s never seen anything hotter.

he grabs tsukki’s ass, pulling and bringing his hand down in an echoing slap, and shivers when he moans around kenma. “fuck,” kuroo says, whines, running a thumb over his own dripping cock. he discards the wax and slips his boxers off, pushing tsukki up onto his knees and making quick work of his bottoms as well. 

he’s spreading tsukki when kenma comes with a sob, nipples pink and cheeks even redder. kuroo wills himself not to get off just yet and tongues at tsukki’s opening, gripping his ass hard so his nails leave marks. over the lewd noises of him fucking tsukki open, he can hear kenma’s whimpers, looking up to see his head bent and cock glistening. the blocker is licking at him, and kenma’s convulsing with pleasure, spurts of come dribbling from the head.

“ah- _ah_ -” he’s murmuring, shaking from the oversensitivity. “ _kei_ -”

even though it’s not his name being said, a wave of heat hits kuroo like a brick, tearing the air from his lungs, and he knows it’s all over.

tsukki cries out kuroo’s name when his hand closes around his cock, jerking him until he releases in the captain’s hand. kuroo brings the spunk to his own crotch and groans at the wetness, wrist working quick, adding to the mess on tsukishima’s back embarrassingly fast.

he feels like he’s been knocked out, like his vision is spotted with how hard his climax hit and his muscles aren’t tense anymore. he unties tsukki and pulls the blindfold off, massaging the setter’s shoulders when tsukki frees him from the headboard. kenma looks even more exhausted, sleepily running a hand through his hair. 

“where do you keep your boxers?”


End file.
